Nightmares
by devilhunter37
Summary: When your nightmares become to real for you, what keeps them from becoming real for everyone around you? (Epilogue Added, Come on you didn't think I'd leave you in the dark forever did you? A few more surpises for you to enjoy.)
1. It Begins......

Nightmares  
  
By Devilhunter  
  
~I know have two other stories moving at the same time. But have you ever gotten this great idea and feared it would leave if you didn't write it down? Well, I practically dreamt this whole thing from a nightmare I had. You might just enjoy it.  
  
Chapter 1: It begins…..  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Rain fell heavily in sheets as Buttercup stared out the window. She tossed a tennis ball in the air and sighed turning back to her sisters who were busying themselves because of the rain. Bubbles was coloring and Blossom was reading silently in a thick book Buttercup would never think to use as a doorstop. She slumped down in her oversized beanbag chair and sighed again trying to get someone's attention. Blossom finally slammed the book closed and turned to her.  
  
"Look, I'm upset too. I don't like the rain either but I can't really do anything about it you know."  
  
"Yeah, yeah I'm aware of that. I'm just bored you know. How bout we go play some video games."  
  
"*sigh* You know I don't like video games."  
  
"Well, ever since Ray left the house has been empty you know. It's like all the fun is gone."  
  
Blossom didn't say anything. She gathered her book and stood. She walked from the room ignoring Buttercup's apology and pleading tone. Blossom closed the door behind her and stood silently for a moment before tears began to drop from her eyes. She cried and felt an emptiness return to the pit of her stomach. She couldn't just stand there crying. So she ran. She ran out of the house and stood in the rain. She looked up as the rain covered her and soaked her long hair. She took off into the night and searcher for a rooftop that would suit her. She finally found one that belonged to an apartment building. She landed on the edge and hugged her knees, watching the empty world below her. A few cars passed now and then but other than that it she was alone. That thought made her cry again. Her tears were barely visible because of the rain but she didn't care. Ever since Ray had disappeared she had just gone to pieces. She couldn't even perform in combat like she used too. It all reminded her of Ray. She instinctively reached for the rose necklace he had given her four years ago. She almost never took it off. It was like a part of her and it comforted her every time she became up. She closed her eyes and tried to focus on something other than her sadness. When she opened them she felt a little better so she stood and debated on whether or not she could go home. Then she laughed to herself silently.  
  
"It's not like they won't be looking for me."  
  
She knew very well her sister's were most likely already pursuing her and probably only minutes away from discovering her. She sat again and looked down at the street again. A lone figure ducked into an alleyway and the shimmer of a jewel caught her eye. She smirked.  
  
"Looks like that old saying is true. 'Crime never sleeps.'"  
  
She leapt off the rooftop and floated the ground before slipping in after whoever had disappeared into the alley. She saw someone turn the corner at the end of the alley so she followed. As she ran she noticed something about the walls. They were becoming increasingly more rusted. She shrugged it off. She was probably in some part of old Townsville. Made sense anyway, most of the residents here were petty thieves who would steal anything to get the money for a fix of something. She skidded around the next corner and saw the man hunched over at the end. She couldn't make out features but he looked….. Inhuman? No, it was just the light playing with her. She took a step and the figure turned. She saw it was a man, or something that looked like a man. He was extremely lanky and seemed as though all of his body parts were just jumbled randomly. Nothing seemed to match, skin color wise at least. The man stood and towered at least seven feet tall. Blossom didn't flinch however. She cracked her knuckles and took a step towards the man. He hissed and jumped onto the wall behind her and climbed up it. Now she was sure, he wasn't human. She leapt into the air and rocketed toward him. She slammed him into the wall and brick fell to the ground with him. He slammed into the ground and shuddered. She landed next to him and shook her head as she knelt to pick up the expensive looking ruby. It was the size of her fist and pure as well. She turned back to the man and he was gone. She looked around quickly trying to find him. Suddenly two long arms wrapped around her neck and held her. She screamed and struggled as she felt nails dig into her shoulders. A raspy voice filled her ear.  
  
"Giya ne so nur la. Giya Ne So Nur La…."  
  
The voice became increasingly louder and a soft powder was dumped onto her. She entered a trance and felt her mind start to slip somewhere. The world around her began to spin and the chain link in front of her twisted into a rusty tangle of metal. Blood leaked down it and a body sliped down impaled in the chains. It turned and looked at her. It was her. She screamed as loud as she could and blacked out.  
  
Two days later……  
  
Blossom awoke groggily and shook her head. Her shoulders were bandaged a little and she was in a vast room composed of all white. She spoke slowly, some of her words inaudible.  
  
"W… wh… where am I?"  
  
A soft femine voice answered her and her vision blurred as someone entered the room.  
  
"You're in the hospital sweety. You were attacked, but your sisters saved you."  
  
"Where are my sisters?"  
  
"Oh they're fine. Don't worry about them."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because you should be worrying about yourself."  
  
"What….?"  
  
Her vision snapped clear and she let out a bloodcurlding scream when she saw who was standing over her in the clear. A woman without a face, her hair was ragged and old and blood leaked from two fine holes where eyes should have existed. The, thing, grabbed a long wicked blade and lifted it. Blossom screamed again and tried to move her arms but couldn't. She looked and saw barbed wire was snaked around all her limbs. She tried to scream again but her mouth was gagged shut as barbed wire snaked around her head and silenced her. Tears flowed from her eyes as the thing rammed the blade into her chest.  
  
Blossom snapped awake and screamed as loud as she could. She didn't stop as people tried to hold her down. She thrashed hard and screamed continually.  
  
"Don't! Don't hurt me! Stay away!"  
  
A doctor grabbed a needle and tapped it slightly. He injected it into her and she calmed and slipped back into a deep sleep. The doctor turned to Buttercup, Bubbles, and the Professor who all looked extremely frightened. Bubbles was clinging to the Professor's coat and crying hard. Buttercup looked as though she didn't believe what had just happened. The Professor spoke slowly.  
  
"What's wrong with her doctor?"  
  
"Honestly, I have no idea. But, I think it would be best to leave her in our care for now."  
  
"Yes, yes of course. Come on girls. Blossom needs her rest."  
  
As they walked out of the room Buttercup couldn't help but feel respinsible for what had happened to her sister. It was her that made her go out. If she had only kept her big mouth shut Blossom wouldn't have ran out, she wouldn't have tried to stop those crooks stealing those jewels, and she wouldn't have been hit by that truck…..  
  
Blossom awoke several hours later alone in her room. She didn't know what was going on at first and shut her eyes and opened them to ensure it was real. At least she hoped it was. The room was dim and she wasn't sure what to do. Her arms were strapped to the bed but she realized it was probably because she freaked out so bad. She broke the straps effortlessly and rubbed her wrists before reaching for the call button. She called the nurse who practically ran in. Blossom smiled at her.  
  
"I feel all better now.. Can I go home?"  
  
The nurse smiled. She came and touched Blossom's forehead and checked a few charts before responding.  
  
"Well, I guess you are. I'll have to clear it with the doctor but I'm pretty sure whatever was wrong with you has passed."  
  
Blossom smiled again. Her smile faded and she looked up at the nurse.  
  
"What was wrong with me?"  
  
"Well honey we think that you suffered trauma from your accident."  
  
"Accident?"  
  
"Yes, you were hit by a semi-truck. Dont you remember?"  
  
"But what about the guy in the alley?"  
  
"They were both caught."  
  
"But there was only one........"  
  
Blossom got a faraway look in her eyes and the nurse shook her head.  
  
"Just rest sweety. You'll be going home soon."  
  
Blossom barely nodded. A truck? What was she talking about? She watched the nurse walk away and she began to wonder just what the hell had happened to her back in the alleyway. 


	2. Reality isnt your right.....

Things get really messed up in this Chapter. Oh I know there are typos. I just haven't felt like fixing them yet. Chapter 3 tomorrow....  
  
Chapter 2: Reality isn't your right.......  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The ride home was eerily quiet. Blossom was staring out the window. Both of her sisters looked frightened of her for some reason and the Professor looked worrier. So she kept her mouth shut. They probably figured she was having withdrawls because of Ray or something. She tried to explain to them what had happened and just dismissed it as a coma-dream. What had happened to her? What had that thing poored on her? And what did it have to do with two guys and a truck? All she could remember was blacking out after seeing...... something on the fence. As she stared out at the window she noticed it starting to rain again.  
  
"That's funny.... Its not cloudy."  
  
"You say something Blossom?"  
  
"Huh... no nevermind."  
  
Buttercup turned back to the magazine she was reading and Blossom looked back out the window. Rain drops slapped against the window and a sudden heavy thud slapped the top of the car.  
  
"What was that?"  
  
"I didn't hear anything Blossom."  
  
She turned to see Bubbles looking worried.  
  
"It sounded like a thud..."  
  
There was a second thud and Blossom turned to the window. Her eyes became wide. The rain had changed to droplets of something red, something dark red. Blood.  
  
"Impossible......"  
  
A sudden shriek pierced the air and Blossom held her ears as it increased. She turned to Buttercup who was staring at her. Blossom screamed as Buttercups eyes melted from her body and blood began to fill inside the car. She screamed as a arm devoid of skin burst from the thick blood and grabbed her throat. Her voice was muffled as hands burst from all over inside the car. They tore at her skin and pain shot throughout her body.  
  
"This isn't happening!"  
  
She screamed again and broke free of the hands and pulled open the door. She fell out of the car and rolled onto the street. Blood covered the ground, making it too slippery to run. She tried to fly but she felt like she weighed about a thousand tons. She started running and the shrieking started again. She looked over her shoulder to see the world falling away in to a horrible blackness. She stumbled and felt the ground fall away from her and darkness covered her eyes.  
  
Buttercup tried holding onto Blossom's shoulders to keep her thrashing down. But no matter how hard she tried she couldn't keep Blossom from screaming. Bubbles was crying hard and hugged her knees and the Professor was trying to drive and help at the same time. Blossom suddenly threw Buttercup against the side of the car and doubled over. She hunched over and spewed blood all over the floor of the car before collapsing completely. Silence filled the car for a moment before Buttercup spoke softly.  
  
"Professor.... please hurry and get us home."  
  
Hours later........  
  
Blossom awoke again in a daze. She sat up and rubbed her forehead slowly. She looked up and her vision blurred for a moment and slowly returned. She was back in her room, alone. For some reason she didn't want to be alone. She turned and looked at the clock. 11:43pm. She hunched over and rubbed her eyes. How long had she been asleep? She swung her legs out from under the covers and walked slowly to the bathroom. She fumbled for the light and clicked it on. She looked up at her reflection. She let out a high pitched scream as her reflection suddenly gained life and lunged for her throat. her reflection grabbed hold of her nightgown and screamed in her face.  
  
"Get out! Get out of the house! They're going to kill you if you keep sleeping!"  
  
Blossom fell backwards and the light exploded sending her into darkness. Still stunned from what had just happened she stood and fell out of the bathroom onto the bedroom floor. She felt something warm on her upper lips and reached up to her nose. It was bleeding. She reached up for the dresser and used it as a brace to help herself to her feet. She stumbled slowly across the room and fell to her knees. She crawled slowly to the side of her bed and grabbed a handful of tissues and held it to her nose. They soaked quickly with blood and she grabbed more. She tried to stand and fell again. Why did she feel so weak? She crawled onto the bed trying to stop the blood from leaking out of her nose. She collapsed on her stomach. The effort of heaving herself on the bed had drained her. Blood poored out of her nose and started soaking she sheets. Her head started to spin as the loss of blood started affecting her. She called out weakly.  
  
"Someone.... help....... help me....."  
  
Her voice was soft and hoarse and she barely recognized herself. She heard the door open quickly and the sound of pounding as someone ran to her. She thought she heard Buttercup yell but it was so distant. Everything was fading. A ring of darkness began to engulf her vision and she felt her mind slip away. Was she dying? From a nose bleed? She didn't have much time to think as she blacked out again.  
  
Buttercup hefted her sister on her shoulder and flew as fast as she could to the lab. Blood was still pooring heavily from her sisters nose. Buttercup had no idea what was wrong but figured the Professor did. She kicked the door off it's hinges and screamed down.  
  
"Professor!!!!!"  
  
The Professor ran to the base of the stairs and saw Buttercup holding Blossom. Buttercup's dress was stained heavily witth blood and all of Blossom's chest was covered in blood.  
  
"Quickly bring her here!"  
  
Buttercup flew down the stairs and laid Blossom on a small table. The Professor examined her quickly.  
  
"Buttercup, find me a coagulant somewhere on those shelves. We need to get her blood to clot."  
  
Buttercup flew to the shelves and searched with her eyes as fast as she could. She finally found it and brought it back to the Professor. He filled a small needle with some the liquid and stuck it into Blossom's arm. He emptied the needle into her and stepped back.  
  
"There.... That should stop the bleeding. Why the hell did her blood suddenly decide to not clot?"  
  
Buttercup didn't say anything. She just stared down at her sister. She was breathing softly. It was difficult to tell she was bleeding at all.  
  
"I'm.... going to take her back upstairs. I'm gonna clean her up."  
  
"Good idea."  
  
The Professor patted Buttercup on the head softly and returned to his work. Buttercup picked Blossom up and brought her up the stairs slowly. She entered the bathroom and tried the light. It sparked and dimmed.  
  
"Great."  
  
She set Blossom in a chair in the bed room.  
  
"Just wait here okay. I'll be right back."  
  
Blossom didn't respond and just slid down farther in the chair. Buttercup sighed and flew out of the room. She returned with a light bulb and looked around the room. Blossom was no where in sight. Buttercup rubbed the back of her head and went into the bathroom. She unscrewed the broken bulb and replaced it with a fresh one. A sudden burst of electricity shocked her figner.  
  
"Ow!"  
  
She sucked her finger as she reached for the light and clicked it on. Light filled the bathroom and she smiled. Her smiled faded as she saw Blossom sitting in the tub holding a piece of broken glass. Her eyes were glassed over and her arm was bleeding heavily leaking into the tub.  
  
"Blossom stop it now!"  
  
Blossom turned and looked at her. She smiled slightly and then suddenly jammed the glass into her wrist. She impaled it into the porcelein tub and screamed as blood sprayed upwards in a brialiant red arch. Buttercup tackled Blossom to her back and ripped the glass out of her wrist. She threw it agains the wall and it shattered. Blossom grabbed Buttercup's throat and screamed.  
  
"Giya ne so nur la!"  
  
"What does that mean! What the hell is wrong with you!"  
  
Blossom screamed again, a high pitched wail that shattered the light Buttercup had just replaced. Darkness engulfed them both and Buttercup felt Blossom go limp in her arms. She lifted her up and carried her into the bedroom. Her arm hung limply dripping blood onto the ground and her breathing had slowled considerably. Buttercup staggered and dropped her. She fell to her knees and burst into to tears staring at Blossom and the small pool of blood forming beneath her. 


	3. In silence we sleep......

~I realized as well it was really suspense after reading it. So I changed the second thingy to supernatural, even though I still dont know what else it would fall under. The reason its so hard to tell what's reality and whats a nightmare is because I'm aiming for that. So being confused is good. I'm trying to raise the question, "When do dreams stop being dreams?" So far I think I'm doing a good job. Just a fair warning, Blossom's nightmares are going to get even more disturbing and aggressive. I doubt a story can make anyone queasy. But I'm just warning you."  
  
Chapter 3: In silence we sleep.....  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Bubbles sat silently in the girls bedroom staring at the wall. Everything that had transpired in the last 48 hours was still hitting her hard. It felt like a dream, no, a nightmare. Bubbles wanted to fix it all. She wanted to make Blossom's pain go away and have her return to just being her sister. Buttercup didn't seem to be taking it well either. Bubbles had found her bawling with Blossom lying in front of her. Bubbles called the Professor and got him to bring them both to the Hospital. Bubbles had stayed behind because she couldn't take any more of Blossom's insane ranting. Everytime she was awake she yelled something different. It always involved something with pain or the strange phrase in some language no one could figure out. Bubbles grabbed her knees and pulled them to her chest. Was Blossom going to die?  
  
"No... she's not."  
  
Bubbles stood. She knew what she needed to do. She had to find Ray. If she found him maybe he could help her and make Blossom's pain go away for ever. Bubbles grabbed a pen and a sheet of paper and scribled a note for her sister and the Professor. She grabbed a small blue back pack and stuffed it with some money and enough foor for two days. She hefted it onto her back and opened the front door. She took and deep breath and flew off, away from Townsville.  
  
Buttercup sat staring at Blossom. She didn't look like the sister she had known for her whole life. Blossom was bandaged around her whole right arm. She had slipped off into a slight comma from the traumatic blood loss and was having difficulty breathing. So a tube had solved that problem. Buttercup folded her hands and placed them to her mouth and leaned on her knees watching the heart monitor beep softly. Whatever was wrong with Blossom wasn't a phsyical thing. Buttercup could feel it. Something was wrong with Blossom inside. The doctors wouldn't listen to her though. What did she know? She was just a little girl. Buttercup stood. She needed to tell the Professor what she thought was wrong. Maybe he could help.  
  
Blossom felt her mind wake but didn't open her eyes. She feared whatever would be there when she did. A voice however spoke to her soothingly.  
  
"It's okay Blossom. You can open your eyes."  
  
Blossom didn't say anything she clenched her teeth and tightened her hands into fists. The voice laughed slightly.  
  
"Oh Blossom. You're so silly. Nothing here can hurt you. You're safe here."  
  
Blossom opened one eyes slowly. The sun was shinning softly down on her an a cool breeze was blowing over her. She put her hands down on the ground and felt grass. She sat up and looked around. She was in what appeared to be an endless meadow. A few trees were scattered about and the tall grass swayed from the gentle push of the wind. The voice spoke again, closer.  
  
"Beautiful isn't it?"  
  
"Yes, it reminds me of something."  
  
"Of me?"  
  
Blossom turned to see a tree behind her. A boy about her age stepped out. His dark brown hair was trimmed short and his deep brown eyes sparkled with his grin. He was dressed in all black and was holding a single rose. Blossom felt emotions hit her like a truck. She stood quickly and stumbled as she tried to run to him. She fell into his arms and he held her.  
  
"Ray! I've missed you so much!"  
  
Ray smiled and ran his hand through her hair slowly. He lifte her chin so he could look in her eyes and smiled.  
  
"I've missed you too Blossom."  
  
Blossom gripped him tightly again and started crying hard. She pulled on the back of his shirt and burried her face in his chest.  
  
"I'm so sorry for everything I did. I'm so sorry for making you leave Ray. Please don't ever leave me again. Please."  
  
Ray didn't say anything for a long time. Blossom finally let go of him and stepped back. He was staring off at nothing and was completely motionless. Blossom wiped tears from her eyes and spoke softly.  
  
"Ray?"  
  
Ray began wavering slightly and then collapsed forward. Blood started leaking out from under him and Blossom fell backwards and screamed. A sudden wave of darkness appeared in the horizon and moved towards her quickly. Blackening all it touched and turned the ground into a sea of rust and grating. Blossom turned and flew as fast as should could. Tears streamed down her face as the darkness enveloped her. She suddenly dropped from the air and landed on the rusted grating. She gripped the small holes and shook as tears came hard. She threw her head back and screamed.  
  
"Just leave me ALONE!!!"  
  
She wrapped her arms around herself and closed her eyes as the sounds of laughing and claws scraping on metal surrounded her. Her voice was low and harsh as she spoke to herself.  
  
"I just wanna go home. Take me home. I just wanna be alone. Leave me alone."  
  
A suddenly sharp jolt of pain in her back snapped her eyes awake. She looked down at her chest. A long spike was rammed completely through her and blood was pooring out endlessly. Her heart was half out of her body and she felt everything slip away again. Leaving the nightmare world through death once again.  
  
Buttercup watched through the plate glass window as doctors struggled with Blossom. She was screaming and ranting something about wanting to be left alone. She had somehow managed to cut herself on her chest as blood was leaking into her white hospital gown. The doctors finally managed to sedate her and strapped her to the bed again. A man stepped out of the room and wiped blood on his coat. He turned to Buttercup and nodded to her. He walked towards her and knelt.  
  
"Buttercup, where is your father?"  
  
"The Professor? Uhm.... I think he's back at home why?"  
  
"Well we need to talk to him. We're going to be admitting Blossom into a new hospital."  
  
Buttercup felt her head began to spin. A bitter feeling of where Blossom was going began to creep into her mind.  
  
"Wh.... what hospital.?"  
  
The doctor sighed and touched her shoulder.  
  
"Buttercup, Blossom is very sick. But she's sick with something I don't know how to cure."  
  
"Wh.... wh..... What hospital?"  
  
The doctor looked her straight in the eyes and spoke softly.  
  
"Gloriville Asylum."  
  
"No! Blossom is not insane! She doesn't need to go there!"  
  
"Buttercup, Blossom doesn't have controll of her mind anymore. We have too before she hurts herself or worse someone else."  
  
"SHE IS NOT INSANE!!"  
  
"I'm sorry Buttercup. But the board has already decided. We have no choice."  
  
The words struck Buttercup like the worst blow she had ever recieved. The thought of her sister in a small white room disturbed her worse than what she had seen in the bathroom. Was Blossom insane? As Buttercup watched her sister sleep silently in her bed she concluded something for the first time in two days.  
  
"I'm going to fix all of this... You watch."  
  
Buttercup tore herself away from watching her sister and left the hospital in a great haste.  
  
Blossom's eyes fluttered open slowly. She shook her head and tried to move her arms but couldnt. Something was keeping her from moving. She looked down and saw a brown straight jacket had been placed on her. Her eyes darted around the room quickly. A dull white padding covered the walls of the small square room. A single door with a round window was set across from her. A camera was in the corner watching her. She tried to move out of its view but it followed her movements. She turned around and stared at the wall behind her. Where the hell was she? The door opened behind her and she made an effort to stand and turned. When she did she immeadiatly fell back down. A man stood in the doorway. Though he looked like no man she had ever seen. He stood somewhere near seven feet tall and had abnormally long arms. His face was twisted and looked to posses scales instead of skin. His eyes were set deep in his skull and were difficult to even see. He checked a small clipboard and spoke in a low voice.  
  
"Blossom Utonium, patient #1425623. Stand for bathing."  
  
Blossom stood weakly as the man stepped aside and two small creature ran into the room making wild hissing noises. They carried a rusty looking hose and turned it on yelling loudly. A powerful spray hit Blossom in the stomach and knocked the wind out of her lungs. She doubles over and the spray whipped into her and soaked her clothing. The water suddenly stopped and the two small creatures left. The man checked the clip board again and spoke.  
  
"Your meal will arrive in precisely one hour. Do not touch or speak to whoever brings you your food. Otherwise you will be punished."  
  
"Where am I?"  
  
Blossom's voice was soft and muffled by the padded floors. The man cocked the eyebrow he didn't have and spoke.  
  
"Gloriville asylum. They found you in an alleyway two days ago. You've been here since."  
  
Blossom's eyes went wide as the man turned and left her. She hugged her knees tightly and tried to block out the wild screams of things she could only imagine in her nightmares. 


	4. The Realm of all things evil.....

~Well, It's time to finally solve some of the mystery. And an answer to a question, No this does not follow A New Friend. It's just a random story. Anyway, a few questions will finally be answered but new ones will be raised and I'll manage to bring you to one of the most disturbing dreams yet. *grins evilly* Let's Begin….~  
  
Chapter 4: The Realm of all things evil…..  
  
Professor Utonium was a brilliant man capable of creating things that the world has never seen before. So why couldn't he save his little angel from whatever was plaguing her mind. He sat in the cold darkness of his lab holding a black pipe in one hand. Smoke trailed from the end slowly but remained unused. The Professor's hands trembled slightly as he tried to rub his eyes.  
  
"What's wrong with you Blossom?"  
  
Why couldn't he figure it out? Why couldn't he save her when he alone had been her creator? He should know how to fix anything wrong with his little girls. So why couldn't he?  
  
"Because her problems don't involve science and can't be applied to an equation Professor."  
  
The Professor sat up straight and looked around the lab quickly. What little light there was suddenly dimmed and a shape moved out of the shadows. A pair of eyes shimmered and disappeared quickly. The Professor stumbled out of his chair and moved around it.  
  
"S… Stay back!"  
  
The shape laughed evilly and then sighed.  
  
"I'm not here to harm you, but to tell you something. Something that might save your little girl."  
  
The Professor stood straighter and thought for a moment. Should he trust this being? What if it was a trick?  
  
"It's no trick Professor."  
  
"Y… you.."  
  
"Can read your thoughts. Somewhat. It's a technique I'm still learning. Now, would you like to save Blossom's life or not."  
  
"H… how?"  
  
"Dreams. Enter her dreams Professor. That's all I can tell you."  
  
The Professor made an attempt to speak again but the voice and the shape it was attached to disappeared into the shadows and light flooded the lab again revealing nothing. The Professor's hands shook violently as he rubbed the side of his head. Had he imagined the whole thing? Regardless of whether he had he grabbed the keyboard to his computer and began to work on the plans for a device that would allow him access into his daughters dreams.  
  
It had started raining the second Buttercup had left the hospital. She had to get home before they called the Professor. She needed to keep Blossom away from Gloriville as long as possible. Deep in the back of Buttercup's mind hope was dwindling. She had her doubts she could do anything to save her sister's life at this point. But, her determination had kept her and her sister's alive for as long as she could remember. So she wasn't about to give up. As she crossed over downtown Townsville a voice entered her head. It sounded evil but calming at the same time and spoke only one word.  
  
"Buttercup."  
  
Buttercup stopped dead and looked down at the street a man dressed in a black overcoat and wide brimmed hat was looking up at her. His eyes were hidden by the shadow the brim of the hat made and a black scarf covered the lower half of his face. He walked quickly into an alley beckoning her to follow. She floated down slowly and landed in the street. Her eyes darted around quickly looking for something dangerous. The man was standing slightly in the alleyway. Light was arced across his body in such a way so only the top half of his body was hidden in shadow. He walked backwards slowly and Buttercup followed as if in a trance. Finally he stopped and he spoke in a low voice that chilled her insides.  
  
"Your sister is going to die soon."  
  
"H… how do you know?"  
  
"I know more than you so it's better you listen to me."  
  
Buttercup didn't like being unsure of who was an enemy or an ally. This, person, appeared to be either. Against her instinct she decided to listen. She had no other choice.  
  
"You sister is split between two planes of existence and it's slowly, but surely, killing all that's left of her."  
  
Buttercup didn't know how to answer to the man continued.  
  
"Her mind is here…"  
  
He held up his left hand.  
  
"Her body is here…."  
  
He held up his right hand.  
  
"This isn't supposed to happen but somehow she managed to cross over into my world, the world parallel to yours. The one you and the rest of humanity like to pretend doesn't exist."  
  
"W…. what world?"  
  
Despite the scarf Buttercup could easily tell he was grinning.  
  
"The realm in which all things evil walk in shadows for the rest of time."  
  
Buttercup felt her blood drain. Even though it sounded too impossible to imagine she knew he was telling the truth and didn't even try to argue him.  
  
"Blossom has entered this world on accident and before her time. She is what the people in my world refer to as a glyph, a mind without the essence of the body. "  
  
"What does that mean."  
  
"Basically Blossom has become Alice only she's in a not so wonderful wonderland."  
  
The man laughed slightly. This irked Buttercup's anger for the first time. She grabbed him by the coat and lifted him.  
  
"What the hell is so funny about that!?"  
  
He laughed again only this time louder. He extended one of his arms, it was inhumanly long and his fingers were long and his fingernails extended to something near four or five inches. He grabbed the side of her face and lifted her so they were both floating in the air. His voice harshened and he brought her close to his face.  
  
"Blossom's life hangs on the end of a thread that is unwinding faster than you can even fathom. Nightmare's worse than anything you can imagine are plaguing her continuously. Soon those nightmares will become so real they will start causing her physical harm. This is so the people in my world can finish off her body and bring its essence to my world to complete the process."  
  
Buttercup struggled against his grip and he tightened it and hissed.  
  
"Listen to me you stupid girl! Blossom is on her way to Gloriville Asylum. She is already there in my world. She is being subjected to therapy that will enhance the nightmares to a breaking point. When they start coming true she only has about a day left in her." He looked off in the distance for a moment and then turned back to her. "And that should start any minute now."  
  
Buttercup's eyes widened, the man grinned slightly.  
  
  
  
Blossom sat quietly on the sticky floor. Bone encased her and blood dripped down on her from the living ceiling. Tentalces continued to whip at her but so far had caused her no harm. She hummed softly to herself trying to ignore the voices eating away at her.  
  
"Blossom…. Come on and play with us…. Bloooooosssssooooom……"  
  
Blossom closed her eyes as the little boy and the little girl appeared in front of her again. Both were sickly in appearance. Devoid of skin on most of their body and both were missing an eye. The lower half of the jaw was exposed on the boy and worms continued to make their way through the jaw cavity. The little girl giggled and knelt in front of Blossom who was still humming softly.  
  
"Whatcha singin Blossy?"  
  
"A song Ray taught me along time ago."  
  
"Silly Blossom. Ray doesn't exist don't you realize that? Or do we need to show you again."  
  
Blossom's eyes snapped open and she grabbed the girl by the throat.  
  
"You shut up and take that back before I rip you in two!"  
  
"Tehehehe! Show her Billy!"  
  
The little boy grinned and a wall of flesh moved up from the ground and faded showing a little girl in a white night gown walking down the stairs. Her hair was light brown and stretched to her shoulders. Her soft blue eyes looked tired as she made her way to a kitchen. She opened the fridge and searched for a moment before taking out a glass and sipping from it slowly. Blossom let go of the girl and stared wide eyed at the scene.  
  
"Lil… lilian?"  
  
"That's right Blossom. We're going to bring her to you."  
  
"H…. how?"  
  
"The same way you were brought. By killing her."  
  
Blossom turned to the little boy and rushed at him. He smiled and a tentacle exploded from the ground and wrapped around her throat. She struggled against it and the tentacle moved her closer to the wall of flesh so she could watch. The little girl laughed and appeared in front of Blossom.  
  
"Now watch Blossy! This is gonna be neat!"  
  
Blossom watched in horror as the scene changed to show a beast creeping slowly up to the glass door to the kitchen. Lilian continued to drink as the creature burst through the glass. Lilian screamed and dropped the glass as the beast lunged at her and knocked her to the ground. Her screams continued as the thing brought one of its massive paws up and slammed it into Lilian's chest. She coughed blood out as a section of her torso slid away from her. She wailed into the night as the beast opened its jaw and snapped down on her neck severing her head. Her screams were silenced and the beast began feeding as two adults ran down the stairs and entered the kitchen. Blossom watched with tear filled eyes as the beast attacked and killed them both. It slashed upwards and spilled Lilian's mother's intestines all of the ground. It turned to the father who was backing away in horror. The beast widened its jaw and snapped severing the man in half. The white tile of the kitchen was covered with blood and most of the walls had been painted a bright shade of red. The little girl turned to Blossom and smiled.  
  
"Don't worry Blossom. She'll arrive here in a day. That's how long it usually takes."  
  
"Takes…. For what?"  
  
"For the mind and body to separate completely. You are taking unusually long though. It will be different though. Just wait."  
  
The little boy smiled and crossed his arms. A worm crawled through a broken tooth and he snapped his jaws and chewed it quickly before swallowing. The tentacle dropped Blossom on the floor. She stared at the blood red ground for a long time before closing her eyes and wishing it would all go away and she would just wake up somewhere. Somewhere safe. She looked up and saw Ms. Keane.  
  
"Ms…. Keane?"  
  
"Yes young lady are you through napping?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
Blossom looked around to see she was back in class. Children were laughing at her and she couldn't help but suddenly become embarrassed. Ms. Keane smiled and turned back to writing something on the board. The girl in front of Blossom turned and it was the same girl from before.  
  
"They aren't very nice children Blossom. Laughing at you like that. How bout we get even?"  
  
"No don't do anything!"  
  
"Excuse me Ms. Utonium?"  
  
"Uhm. Nothing Ms. Keane."  
  
The little girl giggled.  
  
"Hehe. Silly Blossom. They can't see me. This is your dream not mine."  
  
"My…. Dream?"  
  
"You wanted to be somewhere else so we brought you here. To make it easier for you to understand."  
  
"Understand what?"  
  
The little boy appeared next to her and spoke.  
  
"That you're sleeping, forever."  
  
"And guess what Blossom?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"It's time to make a nightmare!!!!"  
  
The little boy and girl laughed maniacally as the wall ripped away and children screamed. Knifes flew through the air and impaled a young boy next to Blossom spraying his blood everywhere. Snakes dropped from nowhere and viscously attacked the little boys and girls Blossom had known most of her life. Blood filled the classroom and began to rise. Blossom felt it slip over her head and she struggled to move but she couldn't. Her lungs felt like they were on fire and she closed her eyes to focus when she opened them the head of Ms. Keane floated past her and she lost it. She opened her mouth to let out a soundless scream as blood filled her lungs and she drowned in her own nightmare.  
  
Blossom screamed and struggled against the hands off the doctors and nurses. She started gagging and blood bubbles popped in her throat. One of the doctors noticed and yelled.  
  
"She's going to choke on her own blood! Roll her over!"  
  
They rolled her and she threw up a pint of blood all over the floor and then laid still.  
  
"She's not breathing!"  
  
They rolled her over and began CPR. Finally they got her breathing again and strapped her to the bed. One of the doctors wiped blood from his coat and turned to another doctor.  
  
"Call and notify the Professor we are moving her without his consent."  
  
The other doctor nodded weakly and made his way over to a phone.  
  
Buttercup struggled against the man's grip who suddenly released her and turned to her.  
  
"Bubbles must be stopped!"  
  
Buttercup looked at him confused.  
  
"What?"  
  
"She is searching for a solution to the problem. Only her solution will only warp Blossom's mind even further. Buttercup, seek her out and stop her."  
  
"What is she searching for?"  
  
"That is beyond the point. Buttercup, stop her. Then return and use the Professor's machine to enter her dreams. You have little time Buttercup. I suggest you hurry."  
  
Buttercup suddenly felt her mind fill with the questions she had been too afraid to ask.  
  
"Wait what about what you said?"  
  
"One of her nightmares has already come true."  
  
"What?!"  
  
The man looked away for a moment then back at her.  
  
"Your little friend Lilian and her parents lie dead in their kitchen. The beast that performed the act has already returned to the shadows from which Blossom allowed it to rise. They are using the gap she has made to send things in to provoke her death. If you don't hurry, not much of what you know will be left."  
  
The man turned and started walking away. Buttercup yelled at him.  
  
"How will I be able to get her out!? And what does that phrase she kept saying mean!?"  
  
He looked over his shoulder and spoke so softly Buttercup almost didn't hear him.  
  
"Just bring her to where he problems started in my world. She will be allowed back."  
  
He paused for a moment and spoke again.  
  
"The phrase means 'Your mind will walk the land of dead.'"  
  
He turned quickly and melted into the shadows. 


	5. Walking with the dead......

~The ending is near; it should be quite surprising and hopefully make you go oooooh. I'm also considering an alternate ending. Something I like to do because I like giving readers a choice to how they want the fantasy to end. Consider it one of my quirks.~  
  
Chapter 5: Walking with the dead……  
  
Bubbles didn't know how far she had flown she just knew it was a long time. She landed sharply and looked around at a barren and deserted landscape. She closed her eyes and tried to focus on something that felt like Ray. To her surprise she did. She looked around quickly and spotted a small town not to far away. She jumped up and took off towards the town.  
  
Buttercup stood letting the rain streak down from her hair. Everything she had just learned was taking a long time to sink in. Never in all her life had she ever imagined something like this possible. She shook her head throwing water everywhere around her. She took a deep breath and exhaled slowly. She came to one simple conclusion about everything.  
  
"I'm the only one that can save her."  
  
She turned and exploded with green light. She took off into the air and used her abilities to search out Bubbles. After locating a faint energy trail leading out of town she followed it at best speed.  
  
Blossom awoke slowly. Her arms and legs were strapped to a bed and her entire body felt too weak to even move. It hurt to breath and she just wanted to close her eyes and go back to sleep. But she knew it would only create another nightmare. A young nurse with light brown hair was sitting next to her checking various machines and constantly checking off things on a clipboard. Blossom spoke softly with a weak voice.  
  
"Where…… am I?"  
  
The nurse turned to her and smiled.  
  
"You're still in the hospital sweetie."  
  
"I thought I was at Gloriville….."  
  
The nurse sighed heavily and put her hand on Blossom's shoulder.  
  
"Oh no sweetie. They're still fighting with each other on that."  
  
Blossom laid her head back. She was out rightly confused but too weak to question the nurse any further. She tried to keep her eyes open as long as possible but they just felt to heavy. And she was so weak….  
  
The Professor was hunched over a large computer set up next to two tables. He was holding a welding torch and trying desperately to burn a protective shield around the console. His machine to enter dreams was such a risk he doubted he'd survive the use. But he was willing to do anything to heal his daughter. And if the thing that had visited him was right, dreams were the only way to do that. He turned off the torch and slid up the welding mask. He dropped the torch to the ground and moved to the console and typed quickly.  
  
"Everything reads normal. I just need Blossom to see if it works."  
  
The Professor turned away from the machine and walked over to a phone. He picked it up and dialed for the hospital.  
  
Bubbles landed in the town and looked around. A few people walked the streets but otherwise it looked deserted. She approached a young man and spoke quietly.  
  
"Excuse me sir. But have you seen a young boy? He has dark brown hair and brown eyes and he's a little taller than me."  
  
The man rubbed his chin thoughtfully. Then smiled and spoke.  
  
"His name Ray?"  
  
Bubbles grinned.  
  
"Yes!"  
  
"Well he was here bout a day ago if I remember correctly. Saved us from some big ol trouble."  
  
"Where did he go?"  
  
"Said he was headin off towards the next town. Which is about forty miles that way."  
  
He pointed in a direction and Bubbles thanked him. She took off quickly, excited that she was closer to saving Blossom and seeing Ray again.  
  
Buttercup reached the town minutes after Bubbles. She didn't bother to stop, as the energy trail was stronger. She pushed herself harder, she had to stop Bubbles before she unknowing killed Blossom and quite possibly Ray.  
  
Bubbles landed in the next town quickly. It was more populated than the last. It reminded her of Townsville. She took off jogging, as she didn't want to freak anyone out with her powers. She saw the building she was looking for, the town hall. She sprinted quickly towards it and leapt up the steps. She skidded into the main office and slammed her hands on the receptionist's desk.  
  
"I need to speak to the mayor!"  
  
The receptionist recovered from her shock and spoke softly.  
  
"He's meeting someone right now."  
  
"Who?!"  
  
"I… I.. don't know!"  
  
Bubbles looked up.  
  
"Is his office right there?"  
  
The woman nodded and Bubbles jumped up through the ceiling and moved forward so she planted on the ground. Dust was settling so she didn't get a good bead on what was happening but she was hit hard by something. Together she flew out the window with her attacked and slammed into the ground. She struggled to get out of the powerful grip as concrete exploded around her. Pain shot through various area of her body as she was assaulted by a fist. She felt her shirt tighten around her neck as she was lifted. She gasped and closed her eyes awaiting a finishing blow. Instead there was resistance and a familiar voice spoke softly.  
  
"Bubbles?"  
  
Buttercup didn't stop even when she saw the smoke billowing up from the ground. She flew harder and spotted someone holding Bubbles to the ground. Her anger flared and she exploded with green light and tackled him to the ground. She wrapped her hand around his throat and was about to hit him when she realized who it was. She dropped him and staggered backwards.  
  
"Ray?"  
  
He smiled and stood dusting himself off. He walked past her and put his hand on her shoulder gently before kneeling to help Bubbles. She smiled and wrapped her arm around his shoulder as he helped her up. He checked her over quickly and smiled.  
  
"You look okay. Sorry about that. I thought you were trying to attack the mayor."  
  
Bubbles smiled and wiped a little blood off the corner of her lip.  
  
"It's all right. I know I shouldn't have just burst through the floor like that."  
  
Ray laughed and helped walk her over to Buttercup who was still to shocked she was actually seeing Ray. After four years, she hadn't realized how much she missed him. He let go of Bubbles and looked at her for a moment. She finally couldn't resist and hugged him tightly. She pulled the back of his shirt and felt herself want to cry. Ray rubbed her back slightly and took a deep breath. She let go of his reluctantly and spoke softly.  
  
"I'm… sorry."  
  
"It's all right. I've missed you all too."  
  
He thought for a moment and kicked some rocks gently then looked up.  
  
"How's Blossom?"  
  
Bubbles was about to say something but Buttercup grabbed her mouth and spoke nervously.  
  
"Uhm.. Ray could you give us a minute?"  
  
"Sure. You two talk. I'm going to go apologize to the mayor all right?"  
  
"Yeah good."  
  
Ray flew back up to the broken window and entered. Bubbles slapped Buttercup's arm off of her and almost screamed.  
  
"What the hell are you doing?! We need him to help Blossom!"  
  
Buttercup grabbed her shoulders.  
  
"Listen to me. We have to go now. He can't come back with us."  
  
"But why!?"  
  
"Just trust me. For once in your life listen to me Bubbles. If Ray comes back Blossom will die."  
  
"What…?"  
  
"Just come with me. Please."  
  
Bubbles sighed and looked up where Ray had disappeared. She turned back to Buttercup and thought for a long time. Finally she spoke softly.  
  
"Let's go before I change my mind."  
  
Buttercup hugged her. She nodded and together they took off out of the strange town. Ray emerged from the broken window and watched them fly off. He thought for a moment about following but stood. A voice spoke to him from the shadows.  
  
"You know it's for the best you don't follow."  
  
Ray didn't even bother to turn as he spoke.  
  
"You didn't say it would make me feel so horrible."  
  
"You'll see them all again… Soon."  
  
Ray sighed and hopped down to the ground and shoved his hands in his pockets as he walked down the street in silence.  
  
Blossom opened her eyes again expecting to see the comforting walls of the hospital. Instead she saw the stained padding of her cell. She hugged herself under her straight jacket and curled up in the corner. What was happening to her? What was going on? The door opened and she didn't even bother to get up. She felt tears building up but didn't cry. She choked on them and looked up at the man standing in the room. He grabbed a stool and pulled it in and sat on it. He took a clipboard out and smiled, his smile however was less than comforting. Blossom sat up straight but didn't move away from the wall. When he spoke, his voice seemed far away.  
  
"Good morning Blossom. How are you today."  
  
Blossom spoke in a soft voice that was barely audible.  
  
"I'm okay…"  
  
"That's great! So tell me, who are these people you keep calling for?"  
  
"Who… do you mean?"  
  
He looked down at the clipboard and read off a list of names to her.  
  
"Bubbles, Buttercup, Professor, Mayor, Miss Bellum, Ms. Keane, Ray….. need I go on?"  
  
"They…. They are my friends…"  
  
"But Blossom, we checked. There are no people here that go by those names."  
  
"No… that's not true…."  
  
"Blossom, you need to come to reality for a moment and listen."  
  
"Okay…"  
  
"Your mind is in a fantasy world. All those people that you think you talk to… Don't exist. This is the real world, it's all around you. Don't you see it?"  
  
Blossom nodded weakly trying to cope with what she was hearing. It couldn't be true could it?  
  
"The people… the world you've created just helps you cope with being lonely. It's not real."  
  
"But… but I can…"  
  
"You can what?"  
  
"I… I…"  
  
Blossom started shaking. Her head was spinning violently. She grabbed the sides of her head and screamed. The world dimmed away and the doctor just sat…. smiling.  
  
Buttercup and Bubbles crashed through the wall to their living room hard. They had been warned not to do that any more but they didn't have time for formalities. Buttercup opened the lab door and screamed down at the Professor.  
  
"Professor!!"  
  
He ran up the stairs quickly. His white coat had been stained with grease and oil. He wiped his hands on a rag and tossed it behind him.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"I know how to save Blossom!"  
  
"How?"  
  
"By entering her dreams!"  
  
"Yes Yes! Did a being speak to you as well?"  
  
"Uhm.. Yes."  
  
"The machine is ready. All we need is Blossom."  
  
Bubbles grinned.  
  
"Leave that to me!"  
  
Bubbles exploded with blue light and flew out of the house towards the hospital. Buttercup turned.  
  
"Let's hook me up."  
  
"What..?"  
  
"To the machine. Let's get me ready."  
  
"But honey…"  
  
The Professor knelt.  
  
"I should be the one to do it."  
  
Buttercup shook her head.  
  
"No.. I need to. You won't be able to take it. I just know Professor. It has to be me."  
  
The Professor sighed reluctantly.  
  
"All right. There's no point in arguing. But, you do know it's dangerous."  
  
"I'm aware."  
  
"The let's get you ready."  
  
Together they disappeared into the lab.  
  
Bubbles hit the ground in front of the hospital hard enough to create a small crater. She stood and kicked open the door. She ignored everyone who asked her to slow down as she ran through the halls. She skidded to a stop in front of Blossom's room. She was sleeping silently and several doctors we preparing to move her onto a stretcher. Bubbles opened the door and prepared her sweetest smile. One of them turned and tried to usher her out of the room. She ducked in-between his legs and ran to Blossom. She jumped and kicked to the wall causing all the doctors to move back. Bubbles landed on the bed next to her sisters and hefted her onto her shoulder. She jumped over to the window and prepared to jump out when one of the doctors yelled.  
  
"Bubbles stop! You don't know what you're doing!"  
  
Bubbles tried to think of something to say but instead she jumped out of the window and took off back towards her home.  
  
Buttercup was lying as still as possible. The Professor was hooking several devices to her head and then finally secured an odd looking visor over her eyes. He then strapped her legs and arms to the table she was lying on.  
  
"What's that for Professor?"  
  
"I don't want you to thrash too violently."  
  
"Oh.."  
  
Buttercup heard the door enter and Bubbles yelling excitedly.  
  
"Professor I got her!"  
  
Buttercup couldn't see what was happening but heard movement and then felt a hand squeeze hers and Bubbles spoke softly to her.  
  
"The Professor is setting her up."  
  
Buttercup didn't say anything and just squeezed her sister's hand back as she heard the Professor sigh.  
  
"Okay… Are you sure you want to go through with this Buttercup?"  
  
"Yes…. Now Hurry."  
  
"All right."  
  
Buttercup heard a click and at first she didn't feel anything. Then a bright light flashed into her eyes and a ringing sound went off in her ears. Sharp pain shot through her head and she struggled to get free on instinct. She heard the Professor say something to Bubbles but everything sounded so far off. Her head started spinning and colors began to form in front of her. The colors exploded brilliantly and everything became a black….  
  
Buttercup opened her eyes slowly. At first what she was seeing didn't register but as the rusted metal walls became clearer it hit her as reality. This was Blossom's dream world. The twisted hallway of metal continued for some time as she walked slowly. She turned the corner cautiously only to be surprised as a hand reached out for her from the ceiling. She screamed and ducked looking up to see hands draping down, reaching for… her. Low moans echoed down from darkness and she took off running. She ran down the hall screaming and holding her head trying to make the horrors go away. She slammed into a door and it swung open violently. She stopped dead and let a low gasp escape her lips. Sitting in the corner shaking violently was her sister, Blossom. 


	6. Runing from shadows.....

~Oh god did I have fun with this chapter. Lots of violence and creepiness ahead. I just felt the need because I have only two or three chapters left. The resolution to this tale will probably be the most shocking part of the whole story. And the alt ending which I've decided to do as well will probably be even cooler.~  
  
Chapter 6: Running from shadows.....  
  
Buttercup moved quickly and knelt next to Blossom who didn't even look at her. She had a far off look in her eyes that told Buttercup she was in a sever state of shock. She grabbed her sister's shoulders and shook them trying to get her attention. Blossom started speaking in a soft voice.  
  
"My world is a lie. My world is a lie. My world is a lie..."  
  
"Stop it! Blossom look at me god damnit!"  
  
Blossom turned to her and screamed. She held up her hands in defense and spoke quickly.  
  
"Go away! Go away if they hear me talking to you they'll hurt me... They'll hurt me again and again and again..."  
  
Buttercup pulled her hand back and slapped Blossom across the face hard. Blossom started crying and held her cheek. Buttercup screamed in her face.  
  
"Blossom! Get your pink ass of the floor and let's get out of this hell hole!"  
  
"You aren't real go away! STOP TORMENTING ME!"  
  
Buttercup became angry and grabbed Blossom by the shirt and stood lifting her as well. Blossom continued sobbing and kept repeated this same things over and over. Buttercup turned and ran pulled Blossom with her. When she got to the open doorway it slammed shut. She stepped back cautiously and a small window appeared. She peered through it and a bloodied face slammed up against it. The eyes were missing and the mouth was open, roaches crawled out and threw themselves at the window hard. Buttercup took a step back as the glass started cracking.  
  
"Oh no...."  
  
The glass exploded and roaches poured into the room They jumped at both girls and began biting hard. They both screamed loudly and began batting the insects away. Buttercup ran to the door and started pounding on it.  
  
"Let us out of here! Let us out!"  
  
A high-pitched shriek came from the broken window and a huge spider began crawling out of the window. It hissed loudly and spat at Blossom. A sticky web formed over her and threw her against the far wall. Small cuts covered her face and blood leaked down staining the web. She screamed as the spider crawled through the roaches to consume its meal. Buttercup leapt at the spider and slammed her foot in its eye. Orange blood exploded up and she slammed both her fists into the things abdomen. It exploded violently carpeting the room with orange goo. Buttercup ran and started pulling at the web when a soft clicking sound began echoing through the room. She turned to the spider carcass to see a million small spiders the size of a fist start crawling out of the dead spider. Buttercup pulled at Blossom even harder and finally the web tore. Blossom dropped to the ground and turned and started pounding on the wall. She hit it as hard as she could and the rusted metal gave way. Buttercup joined in and together they tore a piece of the wall off. They crawled through into a small air duct and began crawling for their lives. Buttercup didn't look back but the sound of the spiders legs clicking on the metal of the air duct echoed through out. Finally she saw light up ahead and screamed at Blossom.  
  
"Faster! Move faster!"  
  
Blossom crawled as fast as she could and slammed her fist into the metal grate in front of her. It swung open and she threw herself out. Buttercup rolled out and slammed the grate closed as the spiders slammed themselves into the grating. Buttercup sighed deeply and turned to survey the new room they were in. It was small and a single light bulb hung from the ceiling on a long chain. Other than a gray couch the room was empty. The single door was littered with brown stains. Buttercup walked closer to the door and touched one of the stains. It crumbled beneath her touch and she knelt next to a fresh one. She touched it and felt something sticky. She pulled her finger back to see red blood dipping from it. Her eyes widened when she realized the door was covered in dried blood. She turned to find Blossom who was huddled in the corner. A soft breeze suddenly blew through the room and Buttercup looked around. She noticed that the spiders had left the grating. The light bulb began to sway back and forth. She cocked her head and Blossom who hid her eyes behind her knees. Buttercup took a step forward as was thrown forward as the door was shattered behind her. A black shape flew into the room and pinned Buttercup so she was flat on her face. She struggled against the things weight but its massive paws were holding her firmly. She felt warm liquid drip onto her back and realized the beast was about to bite her. She began to pray silently as the beast let out a howl of pain. Blood dripped down onto Buttercup as the beast was thrown away. She rolled onto her back to see the man in the black overcoat standing above her. A long katana was in his hand and blood dripped from the end of it. He leapt at the beast and rammed the sword into its throat. Blood erupted in a vast fountain of red. The man ripped the katana out splashing blood to the floor. He turned to Buttercup and extended his hand. She grabbed it and he pulled her up. His face was still covered by the scarf but he wasn't wearing his hat. She noticed he hand dark brown hair and brown eyes. A long scar started at the top of his forehead and went down his left eye and disappeared under the scarf. He spoke, his voice still muffled by the scarf.  
  
"We must hurry. The creatures hunger for your blood Buttercup. And they consider Blossom one of theirs now."  
  
Blossom was still huddled and didn't even look as the man walked to her. He knelt and spoke.  
  
"Blossom, your sister is here to take you home. Get up. Now."  
  
Blossom looked at him and stood slowly. He grabbed her hand and walked her back to Buttercup. He spoke quickly to them both.  
  
"I must go now. I'll try to help as much as I can. But I don't know how much longer you both have."  
  
"Until what?"  
  
"Until they come for you."  
  
Buttercup didn't have time to ask him another question as he disappeared through the doorway. She followed but the hallway split in three directions and she could barely see two feet in front of her let alone all the way down the hall. She grabbed Blossom's hand and took off down the hallway in the middle. She ran and felt her way around corners and finally stopped when she realized she was going nowhere. She turned to go back and ran smack into a wall. She felt around it and found a corner. Somehow the hallway had closed itself off. She let go of Blossom's hand and felt the walls up and down slowly for a way out.  
  
"Blossom? Come here and help me."  
  
There was no answer.  
  
"Blossom?"  
  
Buttercup closed her hand in a fist and it burst into a green flame. It spread an eerie green light around her and made it difficult to see for a long distance. She waved the flame around looking around her to try and understand what the hell was happening when she noticed something about the floor. It was reflecting her. She knelt and tapped it. A hollow sound came back and it sounded like glass. She rubbed her hand along it and it felt smooth and cool like glass as well. She examined the wall more closely and it to was made of glass.  
  
"Odd..."  
  
She walked for a while and began calling for Blossom.  
  
"Blossom? Where are you?"  
  
Her voice echoed throughout the darkness and a sinister laughed echoed in response. A deep voice spoke back to her.  
  
"Round and round the carousel she goes. Where she stops no one knows. The darkness is the key to sight, turn out your phantom light."  
  
Buttercup opened her fist and the flame went out. All around her light flooded the hallway. She screamed when she saw what the point of the glass was. The inside of the glass was crawling with insects and other small creatures. Some lunged at the glass trying to get to her others gnawed at it trying to weaken the glass. The laugh echoed through the hall again and the voice returned.  
  
"Not as smart as one might think. You little flame has angered the beasts that live the walls surrounding you. Haste makes no waste if you value you your face!"  
  
The laughed continued as Buttercup heard a crack somewhere behind her. She turned to see a long crack spreading along the glass walls.  
  
"Oh.. my... god..."  
  
She turned and took off running as fast as she could. Her shoes clanked against the glass floor as a crack short ahead of her. She heard the sound of breaking glass in the distance and the endless hum of wings and shriek of insects. The horror filled symphony chased her through the halls. Up ahead she saw the faint outline of a door causing her to push herself harder. Buttercup felt pain shooting up through her legs and so she jumped and tried to fly. To her horror however she slammed face first into the glass floor.  
  
"My powers!?"  
  
She turned and screamed as insects engulfed her. Her screams were soon silenced beneath the living carpet of creatures. All that was left was the soft sounds of movement and eating…  
  
Blossom opened her eyes and found herself alone. Buttercup was gone. She hugged her knees again and felt tears well up. Laughter continued to plague her as she tried to think of what to do. The doctors had told her Buttercup wasn't real. But she had come for her and tried to save her. What was going on? The sound of a door opening caused her to lift her head.  
  
"Buttercup?"  
  
"Not exactly.."  
  
A shadowed figure stepped into the door way and two others hovered behind it. A toothy grin appeared and shimmered in the dim light.  
  
"Who…. Who's there?"  
  
"Some old friends."  
  
"Or close to it!"  
  
"Hahahahaha!"  
  
The three figures laughed evilly as they stepped into the light. Blossom's eyes widened and she crawling backwards but she was already up against the wall.  
  
"The Rowdyruff… Boys?"  
  
"Exactly doll. Let's get her boys."  
  
Brick smiled and Blossom finally saw his disfigured face. A long gash covered his eye and pieces of flesh were missing from areas on his face. His other eye was dark and bloodied and his clothes were covered in dirt and blood. His brothers were in similar states of disfigurement. Blossom screamed as they jumped towards her, her screams were soon silenced.  
  
Bubbles watched silently as her sisters both squirmed and screamed again. She clasped her hands and put them to her mouth and thought for a long time before speaking quietly to the Professor.  
  
"Can you set up a third station?"  
  
"What Bubbles?"  
  
"Set up a third station… I'm going to help." 


	7. The Carousel....

~Well, looks like all the goodness is boiling down. I'm pretty sure this will be the second to last chapter but I dunno, I've been known to make surprises happen. I've decided to start this chapter with a little quote I made up inspired by everyone's favorite kitten, the Cheshire Cat. Just picture him materializing on your desk and smiling with that big blood crusted grin and speaking with that sinisterly cool voice of his. *grins*~  
  
"Well, well, well looks like everything's gone to hell. Not much left for our little girls to do but scream and cry boo hoo. Much pain lies forth and death is for certain. Let's see if our heroes can survive this dreary curtain."  
  
Chapter 7: The Carousel…..  
  
Bubbles clenched her hand in a fist as the Professor fit a headset on her. He closed his eyes and sighed as he tightened the last strap and knelt next to Bubbles and whispered softly to her.  
  
"Please don't get lost Bubbles. Bring your sisters back."  
  
She nodded and squeezed his hand before he moved back to the shadowed alleyway in front of him. He had been instructed to wait, that's all. What he was waiting for he had no idea. But he knew it had something to do with Blossom. He flipped the quarter up into the air and watched it. As it came down he followed it and his eyes widened. The quarter slapped onto the ground next to his feet. Stabbed into the ground in front of him was a katana. Its black handle was embroidered with a blood red trim and the long blade had a gold snake engraved from the base up to the tip. He reached for it timidly and grasped the handle. He head shot back as energy exploded up his arm. He let out a painful scream as black light exploded around him. When the dust cleared Ray stood completely still holding the katana firmly. He looked up with blood red eyes at the cloaked man in the shadows. He spoke to Ray calmly.  
  
"Now is the time to help. Downtown Townsville, the alleyway next to Hills Jewelry Shop. Go now."  
  
Ray nodded and turned running a short distances before leaping into the air and flying off towards Townsville. The man turned to walk away before looking over his shoulder and speaking softly to no one.  
  
"Keep my girls alive Ray."  
  
He turned back to the shadows and faded away.  
  
Bubbles opened her eyes slowly and sat up with a pounding headache. She rubbed the side of her head slowly and looked around at the blood stained walls of her new location. She stood and surveyed the small circular room. Blood was everywhere, from the walls to the ceiling it was like someone had painted it purposely. Something that she didn't notice right away was that the room was devoid of any possible way of exiting….  
  
Ray landed in the street and looked around quickly. His augmented vision made it easier to locate the slightly hidden alleyway. He ducked into the alley and looked around allowing his eyes to transfer the darkness into light. He ran quickly and located the door to the Nightmare Realm. He looked over his shoulder quickly to make sure no one was following him before leaping into the blood red portal.  
  
Bubbles ran her hands along the walls slowly trying not to let the warm, sticky walls gross her out too much. She felt something hard beneath the thick blanket of blood and pulled at it. It gave way violently and caused her to fall down on her backside. She sat up and looked down and screamed threw the thing away. She looked at it from a distance and shivered at the sight of the bloody skull. She stood again slowly and continued her search for an exit. She sighed loudly and looked up to see that the room stretched for a long time upwards. She cocked her head to the side.  
  
"Odd, the ceiling looks like it's getting lower."  
  
She shrugged it off and continued looking for a way out….  
  
Ray stood completely still as the world around him warped into something more sinister than he could have ever imagined. The street morphed into a vast rusted grate. Parts of it sagged down and the sloshing sound of water could be heard beneath it. Ray could imagine what horrors were lying in wait beneath the blackened sea. The buildings around him became stained with rust and blood as the world of nightmares took shape around him. A scream echoed somewhere and he turned his head towards it. The scream repeated and his eyes widened.  
  
"Blossom…."  
  
He turned and leapt up onto a nearby building. In the distance a small illuminated area caught his eye. He pulled off the belt to his pants and looped it around the katana. He shouldered the sword and leapt to a nearby rooftop making his way to the sounds of a carnival.  
  
Bubbles grinned as she pulled off another layer off blood. After ten minutes of searching she had found a small grate in the floor. It was just large enough for her to fit through and it was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen. She cleared all the blood away and slid her fingers into the holes. She pulled with all of her strength but the grate didn't even budge. She let go and fell backwards hard.  
  
"Ow."  
  
She sat up rubbing her back slightly and looked up as dust filtered down onto her. Her eyes widened when she realized that the ceiling was creeping down on her slowly.  
  
"You're so joking me…"  
  
She got back to her knees and crawled to the grate and pulled as hard as she could while trying to look up at the ceiling than continued to inch closer and closer. A crunching sound resonated through the room as pieces of covered concrete gave way from her struggles. The grate moved up an inch and she tried desperately to fit through the small opening. When that failed she slid her fingers in the opening and pulled up with all her strength to move open the grate. Suddenly there was a loud bang and she looked up in fear. The ceiling had stopped moving and she let out her breath that she had been unknowingly been holding. She sighed with relief and sat back to let her arms rest for a minute when the whole room started shaking. She looked up to see the ceiling shudder a little and obliterate a piece of bone that had stopped its descent. It moved down rapidly and she realized that she only had a few seconds to get out. She grabbed the grate and summoned all of the strength she could must and managed to pull grate open just wide enough to allow her through. She crouched and took one last look and screamed as the ceiling slammed into the ground…  
  
Ray slammed into the ground hard and rolled onto his feet quickly. He whipped the blade off of his back and held it firmly. The winged demon in the sky roared at him and pulled in its wings diving for his head. Ray narrowed his eyes and the blade became engulfed in a bright black flame. He twirled it and leapt at the beast. He swung the blade underhand and gutted the winged creature. It howled and spilled its insides into the air as it plummeted towards the ground below. Ray landed onto a rooftop and shouldered the blade before turning around. He ran to the edge of the roof and leapt onto the nearest one. He looked up at saw he was nearer to the carnival. It was mostly dark except for a single carousel in the middle. Bright lights shone on the silent creatures impaled to it. He ran and leapt onto the next rooftop knowing that Blossom was somewhere near…  
  
Bubbles slammed face first into the dark black water. She choked on the oil like liquid around her and trashed wildly trying to surface. She managed to get her head above the water and breath in the air. She turned and swam as fast as she could towards a ladder next to the black pipeline she had just exited. She grabbed the rungs on the ladder and used the moment to catch her breath. She closed her eyes and took slower breaths and eventually calmed herself. She rested her head on the ladder and was about to climb up when she felt something slowly wrapping itself around her leg.  
  
"What the he…"  
  
Her voice was cut off as she was violently jerked under the water. She felt something tearing into the skin of her legs as she fought against her invisible enemy. She pounded her fist into the slimly tentacle wrapped around her and felt a second one grab onto her waist. She opened her mouth and let out a silent scream as the tentacle squeezed the life out of her. Her thrashing slowed and she felt everything slipping away her both her breath and her energy left her body. She felt the water explode around her and it suddenly became warm. The tentacles left her body and she felt the warmth of someone holding her. She weakly wrapped her arms around her savior and felt the cool air surround her as she was lifted from the water. She opened her eyes and saw the outline of someone holding her. Her vision was slowly returned from the exposure to the thick water. As she felt solid ground beneath her back she finally gave into her exhaustion and slipped into sleep.  
  
When she awoke she saw someone her age sitting near her. She struggled to sit up and speak but it hurt to move still. He turned and looked at her and when she finally saw his face she didn't believe it. But it was true. Ray was there, next to her. He moved over to her and knelt beside her. He checked her over for a moment before speaking.  
  
"You okay?"  
  
Bubbles nodded weakly and tried to sit up but pain shot through her chest again. It became difficult to breath so she let herself fall back again. Ray put his hand on her chest and spoke softly to her.  
  
"I'm not sure but I think two of your ribs are broken. You should go back."  
  
Bubbles grabbed her side and pulled herself up. She took deep short breaths and spoke in a pained voice.  
  
"No, I'm going to help whether you like it or not. I can manage it."  
  
"I don't think so. You're powers mean nothing here. You're like a normal human."  
  
Bubbles made herself stand up and Ray did as well.  
  
"I don't think you should Bubbles. You could get more hurt."  
  
Bubbles smiled and play slapped him.  
  
"Don't worry about me."  
  
Ray managed a smile and for the first time Bubbles noticed his eyes had changed color.  
  
"What happened to you eyes?"  
  
Ray lifted the sword and showed her. She looked at him confused and he explained.  
  
"I was given this so I could help. When I get you all out of here I can get rid of it."  
  
Bubbles nodded and turned. They were right next to the carnival. The only sounds she could hear were the splashing waves below her and the distance music of a carousel.  
  
"What's over there."  
  
Ray looked over to the carnival and closed his eyes.  
  
"Blossom."  
  
"Where is Buttercup?"  
  
Ray looked away.  
  
"I don't know. You go get Blossom. I'll find Buttercup."  
  
"Right."  
  
Ray turned and ran off. Bubbles felt a slight fear creep up to be suddenly alone. She wished Ray would have come with her to get Blossom but she understood with her injury she'd just slow him down so she didn't follow. She turned to the carnival and took a deep breath. Her face twisted with pain and she walked painfully to the carnival.  
  
Ray ran into the middle of the street and looked around for a moment trying to figure out where Buttercup might be. A shadow moved quickly on the other side of the street. Ray pulled the blade out and it shimmered in the dim light. He ran across the street and leapt. The blade made a hissing sound as it sliced through a light pole. The figure dodged the attack and kicked him hard in the chest. He stumbled backwards and the shadow jumped on him. The sword left his hands and he grabbed his attacker by the throat. They rolled together exchanging blows. Ray finally managed to get the upper hand and planted his knee in the shadow's chest. He shoved his hand out to his side and it became engulfed in black light. He brought it next to the shadows face and widened his eyes when he saw who it was.  
  
"Buttercup?"  
  
"Ray!? What the hell are you doing here?"  
  
"Helping. Where have you been?"  
  
"I uhm… Ran into some trouble."  
  
"Are okay?"  
  
"Not exactly…"  
  
Buttercup reached up and grabbed him by the throat her eyes flashed and became darker. Her whole body morphed and she turned into Butch. Ray's eyes widened as laughter echoed from the alleyway. Two other figures came out and Ray didn't even have to guess who they were. He struggled against Butch's grip, which seemed inhuman. He reached painfully for his sword when Brick came up next to him and kicked it away. He grabbed him by his hair and pulled his head back so he could look down at him. Brick grinned.  
  
"Boo."  
  
The Rowdyruff Boys broke out into maniacal laughter. Ray struggled and then felt a heavy blow to the back of his head and felt everything slip away…  
  
Bubbles spotted the brightly lit carousel in the distance and approached it carefully. She had no idea what demons were lurking in the pitch-black shadows around her. She squinted her eyes and tried to see past the blinding white lights. She stopped dead when they suddenly shifted to illuminate the center of the carousel. Strung up in the center by what seemed like a sea of barbed wire was Blossom. Bubbles became excited and half jogged towards the carousel. She was almost there when she felt the ground give way beneath her. She leapt and screamed as the pain shot through her side. She slammed into the edge of the carousel as the metal grating surrounding it collapsed. She crawled onto the line entrance area and stood gasping for breath. She almost fell backwards when she stood up as she was staring in the face of a dead horse. She gasped in horror and put her hand to her mouth when she realized what all the little animals really were. They were once real live animals, only they were impaled through their backs with a long spear. She shivered in fear and carefully hopped over the railing so she was standing next to a dead black horse. Blood was dripping from its mouth and its eyes were glazed over. She took a step and screamed as the horse suddenly burst to life and struggled horribly against the spear. Blood flew everywhere and Bubbles grabbed onto the rail and held it as blood was splashed onto her face. The dying screams of the horse died off slowly as it finally collapsed. Bubbles was breathing hard and took a moment to catch her breath when the carousel suddenly started up. She felt the floor begin to move so she let go of the railing. The music started only it reminded her of nails being scratched on a chalkboard instead of the nice music carousels normally played. She looked up at Blossom who was hanging lifelessly by the barbed wire. Blood was trickling down into a small pool beneath and Bubbles felt a wave of sorrow wash over her. She took as step and jumped back as an impaled sheep came to life and screamed at her. She waited for it to pass and jumped to the next fixed pole. She held it firmly when a soft buzzing sound began. The sound was recognizable she just couldn't place it. The buzzing sound became louder and she looked around trying to find it's source. Her eyes widened when she spotted the thing making the sound. Buzz saws were cutting through the ground and heading directly for her…  
  
Ray's head hurt like hell when he finally regained consciousness. He felt something warm and sticky dripping onto the back of his neck and had no doubt in his mind that it was blood. His wrists hurt as well. He opened his eyes but saw only blackness. It took him a while to realize he was blindfolded. He heard movement around him and lifted his head to try and hear it better.  
  
"Ah good he's awake. You can go now boys."  
  
"Was a pleasure doctor. We'll see if we can catch the others."  
  
Ray recognized Brick's voice and the sounds of three people leaving. A fourth approached him and grabbed him under the chin. The blindfold was removed and he was staring into the face of…a demon. It was the only word he could use to describe what he was seeing. Two long horns extended from the creatures forehead and blood shot green eyes were set deep into the eye sockets. The face was covered with glistening scales and Ray thought for a second he really was in hell, until the thing spoke.  
  
"You aren't like the others now are you. Somehow you're whole is here. Not just your mind."  
  
Ray struggled to speak but the second he tried to open his mouth the thing squeezed his lower jaw snapping his mouth shut. It smiled and spoke again.  
  
"You're probably wondering what's going on aren't you? Well I'd love to tell you. But things like that are better left unknown to some. Now.. Let's see."  
  
The thing let go of Ray and moved to a small table next to Ray. Ray finally got a look at the room. It was stained a dark brown color and there was dried blood covering the floor beneath Ray. Ray was suspended in the center by chains and his shirt was off. The thing smiled and lifted up a long blade. He ran his finger along it slowly and smiled when blood dripped from the end of it's finger.  
  
"Yes, this will do don't you think."  
  
"Where the hell is Buttercup?"  
  
It smiled and cocked its head to listen. A female scream echoed from somewhere and Ray's eyes widened with horror. The demon smiled and spoke calmly.  
  
"It sounds like her treatment has already begun. But don't worry, we're starting now."  
  
It grinned and slashed the knife along Ray's arm. Blood leaked out and Ray clenched his teeth fighting the pain. The demon's eyes became wild and it smiled evilly.  
  
"Trying to fight the screams? Well, here's something different."  
  
It rammed the blade hard into Ray's leg. Blood erupted from the wound and Ray's head arched back and he let out a painful scream of agony. The demon twisted the blade deeper and left it there as blood leaked down Ray's pants to the floor. Ray's head fell forward and sweat dripped from his hair. The demon smiled and turned back to the table.  
  
"Hmm… Let's see, what now? Ah yes… This will do nicely."  
  
The demon wrapped its long fingers around what appeared to be a long hook. It smiled and turned back to Ray. It lifted Ray's head up and forced open his mouth.  
  
"Now, don't worry, this will only hurt for the first few minutes."  
  
Buttercup's whole body felt numb. She couldn't feel anything. Blood was stinging her eyes and it was practically the only thing that reminded her she was still alive. She was barely clothed, all that was the top half of her shit and her underwear. Blood was dripping off her from everywhere into a small pool beneath her. Her tormentor had left to the moment, so she was able to think of some way of escaping. But she didn't even know where she was. It felt like someone had literally drained the life from her. She was about to close her eyes to rest when a loud scream echoed to her from somewhere. It continued for a long time before being gagged shut. Buttercup felt a tear form in the corner of her eyes as she recognized it. It was Ray, and she knew they were doing things to him that were worse than what they had done to her…. 


	8. Eternal Darkness

~Well god damn did this chapter take forever, didn't it!? Hahaha. Well yes it's true my friends, the ending to the story you've been waiting see close is finally here. Yay! Ahem, now I have a warning for someone who might be offended by excessive violence and um.. other nastiness. This chapter is by far the sickest off all the chapters combined. I do my best to describe everything as vividly as possible so if for some reason reading nasty things makes you squeamish then you have been warned. Now.. Let's begin shall we?~  
  
Chapter 8: Eternal Darkness  
  
Bubbles felt all her muscles tense as she watched the spinning blades draw closer and closer to her. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath before leaping out of the way of one of the blades. Blinding pain shot up through her leg as she felt the saw slice thought her calf. She cried out and collapsed to the ground. She reached down to touch the wound when she felt the air being sucked away she shoved herself forward and felt something slice across her back. Her shirt became wet with blood as she slammed into a pole. Her lungs felt like they were on fire as she took deeper breaths and struggled to pull her legs out of the way of another saw blade. She leapt off the pole and grabbed for an impaled zebra. As her fingers grazed its neck it sprung to life and thrashed violently. She screamed but stopped when it head butted her unknowingly. She slammed into the hard grating and bounced slightly before she came to rest. Her face twisted in pain as she struggled to get on her hands and knees. Pain whipped across her stomach and she cried out in agony as a fine cut formed on her stomach. She collapsed defeated and began taking shot raspy breaths. Will all her strength gone her spirit finally gave up. She closed her eyes and slowed her breathing as she awaited the end patiently....  
  
Buttercup twisted her wrists for the hundredth time. Pain shot through her wrists as she felt the skin break. Blood trickled down her arm and dripped onto her forehead. She sighed in defeat and hung silently for a long time. She shivered slightly as a sudden cold seemed to enter the room. She lifted her head to see the door wide open and a figure standing in it concealed by the selective light in the room. The figure stepped forward slowly and she recognized the outfit as the one belonging to her informant, the man who had told her how to get to this hell. Buttercup felt anger boil as she saw him.  
  
"What the fuck are you doing here?! This is all your doing isn't it! You twisted son of a bitch! I swear to god if I get free I'll kill you!!"  
  
He moved forward suddenly and Buttercup trashed in an attempt to get free. He grabbed her mouth and silenced her. With one swift movement he removed his hat and his scarf to reveal his face. Upon seeing who he really was Buttercup's eyes became wide and he removed his hand. Her mouth was formed into a state of shock and she struggled to speak.  
  
"P... Professor? What is.... what the hell?"  
  
Buttercup shook her head to see if her eyes were playing tricks on her but the image remained the same. Standing before was the Professor. The only noticeable difference was the long scar covering the side of his face. He smiled slightly and reached up to undo her restraints. She dropped to the floor and winced in pain from the sudden impact to the ground. She rubbed her wrists and looked back up to the Professor.  
  
"How did.... how did you get here?"  
  
"I'm not the Professor you know Buttercup. I'm his glyph."  
  
"But... how?"  
  
"Do you think there were no consequences to myself when I created you girls? The explosion sent part of me here. And here is where I have lived, for the past ten years of my life."  
  
"But.. but... How is this possible?"  
  
He knelt so he was eye level with her and put his hang on her shoulder.  
  
"Buttercup, you should know by now there are more things possible than you could have ever imagined."  
  
"I... I..."  
  
He silenced her suddenly and pulled her quickly into a darkened corner. Two small lizard creatures ran past the open door giving off hissing noises as they moved past. One came back and checked the room. It retreated back to the hallway and ran off. The Professor let go of Buttercup and she turned still in apparent shock. He removed his coat and handed it to her. She wrapped it around her body and looked down to see some of it dragging so she ripped it off so it only went down to her shins. She looked back up at him and he spoke very quickly.  
  
"You must go now. There is little hope for your sisters. You must escape, for my sake. I couldn't take losing all three of you."  
  
Buttercup felt confused and hurt suddenly so she started to speak to him loudly.  
  
"What are you talking about! We have to save them! I can't just leave them here!"  
  
He grabbed her shoulders and shook her slightly before looking her directly into her eyes.  
  
"Do as I say! Take the back exit and run along the street with the most light. Go into the alleyway across from the empty lot and you'll be able to return to your world."  
  
Buttercup started to protest but the Professor didn't allow her to speak.  
  
"Just go. I'll do what I can to divert any guards I can. Go now."  
  
He turned and ran out of the room. Buttercup started after him but stopped. She thought for a moment about whether or not she could handle leaving her sisters and Ray in this hellish world. After about a minute she looked up and spoke to herself softly.  
  
"I will never leave them behind..."  
  
She tightened the coat and ran out into the hallway. She looked both ways and decided to run towards the right...  
  
Clanking sounds echoed around the carousel and Bubbles looked up weakly to see if her death was coming upon her. To her surprise the saw blades had gone and she was lying in silence. She stood slowly and looked around. Her eyes stopped on Blossom and she realized she had somehow managed to move almost right next to her. Bubbles took a shaking step towards her sister and grabbed onto the wall for support. The pain in her legs was severe and she was having difficulty breathing correctly. She looked up to Blossom and surveyed the damage. She sighed softly when she realized Blossom wasn't breathing. Overwhelming sadness took her and tears began to form at the edges of her eyes. She slumped against the wall and slid down it slowly, a trail of blood following her down. She took one last pleading look at her sister's lifeless body strung up against the ripping threads of the barbed wire. Bubbles closed her eyes and let her head fall back against the wall. Suddenly Blossom's eyes snapped open and a blood-curdling scream escaped her lips. Bubbles stood so fast she felt her skin stretch and tear on the back of her calf. She grabbed onto the wall and looked at her sister. Relief spread throughout her, it quickly faded when she realized what had brought Blossom back. The barbed wire was moving slowly and cutting deeper into Blossom's skin. The wire was moving as a saw and it was gaining speed. Bubbles reached out and grabbed onto the wire. She tore at it and felt it rip into her skin, but it didn't bother her. She struggled and finally freed Blossom's right arm. Together, Blossom and Bubbles pulled the rest of the wire off and fell to the ground. Bubbles slid against the wall and held onto her sobbing sister. She felt like crying herself. But she was so tired. She felt her eyelids becoming heavier and heavier so she finally gave in and they closed slowly. For a few moments she had peace, until the sounds of footsteps jerked her awake again  
  
Darkness was everywhere, and in it was only one thing, pain. Ray's eyes were shut and he didn't know if he was capable of open  
  
  
  
  
  
gled to open his eyes but the effort was too great so he gave up. Instead he heard a familiar voice call out to him.  
  
"Ray is that you?"  
  
"Buttercup..?"  
  
His voice was soft and slightly raspy. It pained him to talk but he had to see if it was really her.  
  
"Yes.. my god.. My god what did they do to you?"  
  
"Tried to break me captain. But I didn't tell em nuthin."  
  
Ray tried to smile but pain shot up through his chest and he cried out in pain softly. He felt a pair of hands on his chest and winced as he felt fingers gently touch a gash on his chest he didn't know existed. He heard a clanking sound and he felt the chains leave his wrists. He was lowered to the ground and then place on his back. He tried again to open his eyes but for some reason it hurt too much and was too difficult to do at all. Buttercup spoke to him again in a very soothing tone.  
  
"Ray, this uhm.. might hurt but I gotta do it okay?"  
  
"Yeah. sure.. go ahead.."  
  
It hurt even more to talk as he felt hand on his face. He felt fingers move onto his eyes lids and suddenly panic spread through his mind. Pain jerked through his head as he felt something being torn away from his eyelids. He screamed and arched his back, his eyes shot open and blood leaking into them. He turned onto his stomach and wiped his eyes furiously. Blood dripped onto the floor and he turned to see Buttercup holding herself and biting her lip. Ray tried to crawl over to her but he fell onto his chest. He laid there breathing hard for a moment and looked around the room again. He spotted two bloody staples on the ground. He looked and Buttercup and she nodded. He struggled to his feet and she stood to help him but he put his hand up and she stepped back. He stumbled over to the tray piled with blood tools. He looked for a moment and picked something up that slightly resembled a machete. He turned to her and nodded. She reached up and pulled a long chain down. She wrapped it around one of her wrists and let some of it drag. She nodded and together they moved toward the door. He turned to her and smirked.  
  
"Ready to find your sisters?"  
  
"You bet I am."  
  
"Then let's kick ass."  
  
They turned and ran down the hallway. Two lizard creatures came out of one of the doors looking for something. They spotted Ray and Buttercup and their eyes widened. They hissed and leapt at one of the two. Ray twirled the machete and snap kicked the lizard in the face. It stumbled back and Ray rammed the blade into its face. Blood erupted out in a wave of fluid. It splashed onto the wall and Ray planted his foot into the things chest and shoved it away. It slid along the ground and slammed into a wall dead.  
  
Buttercup whipped the chain at the lizard and caught it in the face. It screamed out and grabbed it's bleeding eye. She flipped the chain so it covered her fist and slammed it into the lizard's face. It hunched over and the brought her fists down in a viscous smash. The lizard crumpled to the floor and Buttercup stomped on its head spilling open the contents of its skull all over the floor. She looked up at Ray and grinned. He winked at her and they took off running again.  
  
Blossom felt sleep coming too quickly. She didn't know whether or not that was good or bad. Her whole body felt like shit. Everything from her feet to her head hurt. Blood had managed to stain every piece of clothing she had on. If Bubbles hadn't somehow managed to save her.. She would have died. Now all she wanted to do was drift off to sleep in her sister's arms. She closed her eyes and decided on just a nap. However, the sound of approaching footsteps sent her eyes snapping open and put her senses on alert. She sat up and looked at Bubbles. Bubbles was looking around as well, she had heard them as well. So it wasn't an illusion. Blossom stood slowly, although there was pain she fought it. She looked down at her sister and realized when she hadn't stood to help, her leg was bleeding horribly and part of the bone was exposed. Bubbles looked up at her and spoke very sternly.  
  
"Get out of here now. Find Ray and Buttercup, I can handle myself."  
  
"Bullshit you can! I'm not going anywhere without you!"  
  
Before Bubbles could protest Butch stuck his head down from the top of the carousel's roof and smiled at them.  
  
"Hey girls!"  
  
Blossom clenched her hand into a fist and scowled at Butch. Butch grinned and suddenly Blossom flew forward. She skidded along the ground and slammed face first into a pole. She turned and tried to stand but Brick slammed his foot into her chest causing her to cry out. He held her and grinned.  
  
"My, my Blossom. You look to be in a bit of pain."  
  
Blossom grabbed his foot and tried to lift it but he just dug his heel into her stomach causing her to cry out again. A high pitched scream caused Brick to turn his head and grin. He looked down at her and smiled.  
  
"Looks like Butch and Boomer are havin a bit of fun with Bubbles over there."  
  
Blossom strained to look over and she saw Bubbles trying to kick Boomer away as Butch held her arms. Boomer kicked her in the stomach and she hunched over. Boomer reached down and grabbed Bubbles by the throat and lifted her. She gagged slightly as Boomer slammed her into the wall. Blossom struggled again to get out from under Brick's foot but he just dug his heel in further. She gave up finally and he smiled.  
  
"Don't worry Blossom you'll get your turn soon enough."  
  
Boomer looked over at Blossom and smiled. His face twisted in pain and Bubbles kicked him hard in the crotch. He doubled over and fell back causing Brick and Butch to burst out into laughter. Boomer stood and fumed. He grabbed Bubbles by the face and slammed the back of her head into the wall several times. Blossom's eyes widened in horror as Boomer tightened his grip and put his palm on her chest. He strained as he pulled on her face. A ripping sound echoed and Bubbles screamed suddenly. Boomer pulled as hard as he could a finally a sickening sloshing sound resonated in the carousel as Bubbles skull was separated from her body. Boomer let go of her body and it crumpled to the ground bleeding. Blossom screamed as Boomer held the skull up into the air in triumph. Bubbles bloody face slid off the skull and slapped onto the ground with a loud wet sound. Blossom felt her anger building as the boy laughed endlessly. She grabbed Brick's leg and broke it in two ways. Brick cried out in pain and fell backwards gripping onto the exposed bone. Blossom stood very slowly with her head down slightly. Drops of blood fell from parts of her hair as she raised her eyes. Butch hopped down from the wall and cracked his knuckles.  
  
"Looks like you need a lesson in manners little lady."  
  
Blossom clenched her hand into a fist and Butch smiled. He rushed at her with his fist raised and swung at her. She ducked and rammed the palm of her hand into his stomach. He reeled back gasping for breath and she wiped around and smacked him in the face with her heel. He slammed into the ground and pushed himself up with his arm. He turned and watched as Blossom ripped a spear out of a dead horse and twirled it. Blood sprayed off of the blackened spear as she rushed at him. Butch tried to move out of the way but Blossom was too fast. She raised the spear and rammed the pointed end into his back. He screamed as she twisted it into him deeper and blood gurgled out. She ripped out the spear and put both of her feet around his necked. He grabbed her shins and pleaded. But she ignored him and twisted her legs. His neck broke with a sickening cracking sound and he rested limply on the ground. Blossom looked up at Boomer who was backing away slowly. She clenched her teeth and twirled the spear. She rushed at him and he screamed and turned to run. He ran smack into a wall and turned around just in time to see the spearhead coming for his face. Blossom rammed it right in the middle of his face causing a violent eruption of blood to fly out. Boomer's body twitched violently causing more blood to fall from the gaping hole in his face. Blossom broke the spear in half leaving Boomer impaled against the wall. She turned and saw Bricked trying to hobble away. She tightened her grip around the broken spear and ran at him. He turned and his eyes widened in horror as Blossom whipped the spear half across his face. He practically spun in the air before landing hard to the ground. Blossom knelt across his chest and narrowed her eyes. Bricked tried to pull himself away but Blossom clamped her hand around his neck. He gagged for air as she raised the broken spear half high above her. She brought it down onto his face causing blood to spray up onto her. She raised it again and brought it down. She continued to smash his face as blood sprayed around her covering her face and hair with the slippery warm liquid. Her voice raised up into a violent scream as she beat all of her anger into him. When she finally stopped she looked down at the bloody mash of flesh and bone before her. There were no recognizable marks on Brick's body left to even fathom who or what he had been. Brains and skull fragments were splattered around him. Blossom stood slowly and dropped her weapon to the ground. She looked back to the broken bodies of Butch and Boomer and then back down at Brick. She shuddered slightly and hugged herself as she walked over to her dead sister. She knelt slowly and looked into the empty shell of her head. She shunned away and felt sadness building up. She burst into tears and huddled herself against the wall with her back to Bubbles. She looked up at the sky and let out an endless wail...  
  
Ray whipped the machete across the face of a small dwarf like man who was wielding a large pipe. The dwarf slapped onto the ground as blood poured out of the gash in his face. Buttercup jogged up next to him and looked down the hallway.  
  
"Where to next?"  
  
Ray was about to speak when he heard a loud wailing sound coming from somewhere. He turned to the direction of the scream and took off down the long hallway. At the end was a window that overlooked part of the carnival area. The carousel was sitting in a dim light and he knew that Blossom had to be there. He took a few steps back and sprinted at the window. He brought his hands across his face as he broke through the large window. Glass splintered around him as he fell towards the ground. He landed onto the top of a small tent that fell around him breaking his fall. He stood and blessed his luck for not breaking his legs and stepped out from the tent. He looked up the window to see Buttercup leaning out. She called down to him.  
  
"You okay down there?"  
  
"Yeah! Come on down!"  
  
"Yeah, right. I'm gonna look for another way down. Get Blossom and meet me at the front."  
  
"Gotcha. Be Careful."  
  
"You too."  
  
Buttercup disappeared into the window and Ray turned and made his way through the maze of booths and rides and found the carousel being bathed in a soft light. He knelt to try and survey the scene. A loud wail came from the center of the ride and he recognized Blossom's tone. He moved in a half crouch to the carousel and hopped up over the railing. His eyes widened in shocked when the scene came into view. Four dead bodies surrounded Blossom. All were in forms of horrid disfigurement. One was impaled to a wall, another that he recognized as Butch, was lying in a pool of blood. One he figured was Brick was basically missing a head and the other...  
  
"Oh god..."  
  
Blossom turned to him with tears streaming down her face and she stood suddenly. She staggered towards him and almost fell. Ray rushed at her and caught her tightening his arms around her. She burst into tears again and managed to choke out a few words.  
  
"B.. Bubbles... i.. is... d.. dead!!"  
  
She burried her face into his chest and bawled as he tried to soothe her. He looked back at Bubbles body and looked away with his eyes closed. He felt tears forming as well. Bubbles had always been such a bright light in their lives. Without her... things would seem like.. like hell. But Ray knew they had to get out of their fast. He pulled Blossom to her feet slowly and wiped some blood off of her cheek.  
  
"We have to go. There isn't much time."  
  
Blossom nodded and he turned grasping her hand to guide her along. She followed close clinging to the back of his shirt as they made their way out of the carnival...  
  
Buttercup front flipped over two small lizards carying large axes. They swung at her and missed getting the blades stuck into the wall. She whiped the chain across their faces knocking them both back. She turned and continued to run down the hall.  
  
"Where the fuck is the exit?!"  
  
She skidded around a corner and pushed off the wall to keep up her momentum. Her spirits lifted when she finally saw a bright red sign with the word "Exit" shining above it. She pushed herself harder and felt a smile cross her lips when she was about to reach it. Her smiled faded and was exhchanged with horror when the floor suddenly opened up. She felt like she was floating for a split second and then suddenly she was falling. The walls flew past her as darkness swallowed her completely. It seemed to take forever until suddenly she slammed hard into something warm, something moving, something slithering...  
  
Blossom turned the corner with Ray and stopped dead when he put his hand up. They were standing at the entrance to a narrow passage way. They'd have to go in single file. Ray looked at her and then back at the passageway.  
  
"I'll got first kay?"  
  
"Uh huh."  
  
"You stay right behind me and we'll be okay."  
  
Blossom nodded and he hugged her suddenly. She gripped onto the back of his shirt tightly and didn't let go for a while. Finally they let go and Ray turned and walked into the passageway. She was practically glued to his back as they made their was through. When they were about halfway through the light at the end was cut off as a door slid down suddenly. Ray turned at saw as the the way they had come was shut as well. He slammed his fist into the wall and screamed. To his surprise both sets of walls moved apart widening the passageway into a large room. A spotlight clicked on them blidning them from their surroundings. A voice boomed down to them.  
  
"Escaping is not much of an option I'm afraid."  
  
Ray screamed into the darkness.  
  
"Who the hell are you?!"  
  
"That really shouldn't concern you. What should is how foolish you've all been and the pain you've caused your friend."  
  
A video monito clicked on and showed Buttercup lying in something, something moving. The voice laughed as Ray and Blossom stared at the screen in horror. Buttercup was thrasing around violently as the things she was lying in attacked her endlessly.  
  
"You see. Your friend must die because you insisted on trying to leave. You all could have stayed peacefully for the rest of your lives, instead you must all die."  
  
Blossom gripped Ray and shook her head.  
  
"No! Not none of this is real!"  
  
She looked up at the sky and screamed.  
  
"I just want to wake up and go home!!!!"  
  
Laughter surrounded them as Blossom fell to her knees sobbing. Ray look down at her and back up at the darkness. And for the first time in his life, he felt defeated...  
  
Buttercup moved her arm slightly and tried to figure out what the hell she was lying in. Suddenly a sharp pain shot through her arm.  
  
"Ow! What the hell!"  
  
A light clicked on above her and she screamed when she saw what she was lying in. Small pen sized worms, they were squirming around her and nibbling at her skin. She thrashed at them violently and felt another sharp pain. She looked at her arm in time to see a worm rip open the skin and crawl underneath. She scream and clawed at her skin trying to rip the worm out. She watched in horror as the worm disappeared under her shirt. She felt more bits all over her body and she opened her mouth to scream only to allow more worms to crawl in. She gagged as the creatures filled her throat and blood filled up in her lungs. Her eyes glassed over as he life slipped away. She arched her back one last time and froze in a stiff postion with her eyes wide and her mouth frozed in an eternal scream....  
  
Ray was about to kneel next to Blossom and comfort her when a whizzing sound caused him to turn. Blinding pain shot through his chest and he felt blood seep out into his shirt. He stumbled back and looked down at Blossom horrified expression. He looked down to his chest to see a long silver spike rammed into his chest. He fell to his knee and tried to grab the spike when another whizzing sound when off. His arm went limp and his head became dizzy. He fell to his side breathing heavily. He coughed and blood spilled out onto the ground. Blossom came close to him and shook his shoulders.  
  
"Ray!!"  
  
"B.. Blossom..."  
  
He reached up for her and she grabbed onto his hand tightly. He coughed again making a low gurgling noise as blood entered his throat. His coughed it out and spoke hoarsly.  
  
"I'm sorry... I guess I blew it..."  
  
"No don't say that. You're going to be fine."  
  
She wrapped her arms around him and looked him in the eyes.  
  
"Do you understand me Ray! You are going to be fine!"  
  
"I... I... still love you..."  
  
He reached out and touched her face gently. Tears fell from her eyes and she pressed her self against him and kissed him deeply. The bitter taste of blood touched her tongue as she felt his body go limp in her arms. She arched her head back and screamed endlessly. She grabbed the sides of her head and shook violently. The world seemed to swallow her up with her screams. Everything started to spin and the light clicked off and she was encased in darkness once more....  
  
The End 


	9. Doors Unopened...

~Sigh... I guess I understand what you are all saying. The ending didn't really do much for me either. I rushed it a bit cuz well I wanted to move on to other stories and stop everyone's Bitching!!!!! Jk. Haha. Anyway you all should thank my girlfriend. If she hadn't agreed with ya I wouldn't have written this epilogue. Though it is a bit confusing and raises something towards a MAJOR hint at some kind of sequel (which may or may not ever come into existance.) It should help you come to terms with the fact that I am one devious bastard.... Muahahahahaha.~  
  
Epilogue: Door Unopened  
  
The Professor wathced the heart monitors intently. All of them flickered but didn't flatline. What could be going on? As if a higher power decided to answer his question a blidning flashed of light exploded in the far corner of the room. A strong force blew papers and equiment everywhere. The Professor fell to the ground and shielded his eyes from the light. When it all cleared Ray stumbled and fell onto the ground bleeding. He was clutching his chest and staggering back and forth. He fell to his knee and the Professor ran to him. He wrapped his arm around Ray's waist and walked him to a stainless stell operating table not far away. Ray choked in pain and grabbed his chest again. He howled as he dug into a large wound and ripped a metal spike out. Blood leaked out from his chest onto the table and ran down into a think puddle on the floor. The Professor grabbed a handful and bandages and worked as quickly as he could to seal the wound. He was about to cut Ray's shirt off when Ray grabbed his coat collar and pulled him close. In a low voice he spoke.  
  
"Get them out of the fucking machines now!!!"  
  
Ray let go of the Professor and fell back smacking his head on the edge of the table. He twitched and went unconscious. The Professor ran to the machines and typed furiously at the controls. A bolt of lighting exploded from Blossom's headset and sent him flying back into the wall. He smacked into the wall and slid down clutched his heart. He gasped for breath and staggered to his feet. Electricity surged around the controls and his eyes became filled with anger. He ripped an axe off of the wall and hoisted it above his head.  
  
"Give me back my girls you deamons!!!"  
  
He smashed the axe onto the control panel and it exploded in a fury of sparks and fire. He was thrown back hard and blacked out shortly after...  
  
Buttercup blinked slowly. She reached up and rubbed the side of her head before rolling to her side. She felt support leave her and she smacked hard on a tiled floor. She blinked again and her vision finally returned. She staggered onto her feet and grabbed a metal table. It took her a moment to realize it but she was back in the lab. Her hands immeadialty went to her arms and chest feeling for the hideous worms. She sighed with extreme relief when she realized she was fine and free of the torment. A scream broke the silence and she turned to see Bubbles gripped her face screaming. She thrashed around pounding her feet onto the table making loud hollow noises. Buttercup ran to her and grabbed her shoulders trying to calm her but Bubbles just yelled out.  
  
"NO STOP! LEAVE ME ALONE! LET GO! IT HURRRRRTTTTSSSS!!!!"  
  
"Calm down God Damnit!!"  
  
Buttercup reached back and backhanded her sister hard. Bubbles stared up at her blankly before wrapped her arms around her and holding her tight. She sobbed hard and kept repeating she was so scared. Buttercup finally got her calm and got a chance to look around. She was really back in the lab. Blossom was lying peacefully on one of the tables, Ray was....  
  
"What the hell?!"  
  
Buttercup ran to Ray and felt his neck. There was pulse, at least he was alive. He was unconscious however so she turned to find the Professor. She gasped when she saw him. He was lying unconscious in a pile of rubble. The machine that had sent Bubbles and herself into the nightmare world was still smoking and sparking slightly. But she ignored it and ran to the Professor. She knelt and tapped his face slightly. He woke slowly and murmered someting inaudible to her. His eyes fluttered open and he saw her.  
  
"Oh thank god."  
  
He hugged her tightly and she hugged back. She fetl another body move close to them and realized it was Bubbles. They all held each other for a long time before The Professor asked them a question that had been burning in the back of his mind.  
  
"Is Blossom...?"  
  
Buttercup shook her head and a voice came from behind them.  
  
"She's gone I'm afraid. Her mind has been fully seperated from her body. It is now dead."  
  
They turned to see the Professors Glyph standing. The Professor stood and looked at the glyph's face intently.  
  
"You..... you're me?"  
  
"Precisely Professor Utonium."  
  
"But.. how could she die?"  
  
"I made the mistake of having you send the girls in through her dream. Through the dream in which she was powerless. To really save her, you should have sent them whole. Through the portal."  
  
"So... It's to late?"  
  
"I'm afraid so..."  
  
"No... We can still save her."  
  
Everyone turned to see Ray stumble off of the table. He was clutching the table tightly for support and blood was trailing down his arm creating a small puddle on the floor.  
  
"We can still make her live..."  
  
"You are willing to go back in to save her?"  
  
"I'm willing to die for her... I will not accept that she is gone.. "  
  
"To do that Ray. You will have to venture into the depths of the Nightmare World. And travel through doors that have never been opened by a mortal being."  
  
"I'm not mortal being."  
  
"He won't be going alone."  
  
Buttercup walked over to Ray and crossed her arms.  
  
"If they go, I go."  
  
Bubbles walked over and stood next to her sister. The glyph smiled.  
  
"Then she may just be saved."  
  
"But how will they save her if they failed before?"  
  
The glyph turned to the Professor and smirked.  
  
"They will have help."  
  
"From who?"  
  
"How much Chemical X do you have left......."  
  
  
  
~Ooooooooooh Cool huh?! Now before you all start screaming for a sequel let me say something, there will be one. It will be called "Eternal Spiral", but you wont get to see it for a while cuz I want to finish X before I even come up with a plot for that one. See you all soon, and check out my other stories will ya?! I'm not just a horror writer you know.~ 


End file.
